1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile phone holder, particularly to a mobile phone holder that is both foldable and easy to manufacture, and that is provided with a ring alert feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first type of conventional mobile phone holders is not foldable, and cannot be stored conveniently. A second type of conventional mobile phone holders is formed like a miniature folding chair, which is not easy to produce. In addition, both the first and second conventional mobile phone holders do not have additional functions other than holding a mobile phone.